The War of Wars
by ChewySon
Summary: Years of built up tension finally spark a world war after Sasuke returns to Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke join ANBU Roots and transform into the some of the most efficient killing machines in the world. NaruFuun NaruKoyuki SasuSaku
1. Prologue

ST9

Prologue.

"3."

"2."

"1!"

"GO!"

4 figures shot out of the tree line at insane speed. Two heads on the ground. Two seconds. Anyone close enough could barely tell they wore black wooden masks, black baggy utilities, black armor plating on their abdomen, forearms, and shins, and wielded midnight black katanas. But then again, any one in the Kumo camp close enough to see this would be writhing in agony, soaked in a pool of their own blood, dying of a sword slash to the throat. Thus was the works of team nine of Konoha's elite ANBU Special Tactics branch "Roots". Precision. Speed. _Instant _Death.

The ninja world was at war again.

It all started 3 years after the Sand/Sound invasion. Many prominent officials saw it as a minor dispute over land and power. It was actually a prelude to war. Kumo, witnessing the destructive capabilities of Oto after the [A/N- fictional Kishuma village massacre, signed an alliance with Orochimaru. Suna, as we know, was allied with Konoha. Soon enough, smaller countries were flocking to ally with either powerful side. The world was a hair's width away from war. And Sasuke's second defection finally broke the tension. Accusations were flying, Sound accused Konoha of forcing their elite nin to leaving. Konoha defended their precious sharingan wielder. 1 week later, a declaration of war landed on the Godaime hokage's desk. The world was at war, and she wept.

Team seven was on a border patrol mission the day war was declared. Naruto had just gotten back from his training with Jiraiya 4 months before, and he still had his crush on Sakura. What ever changed?

FLASHBACK

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were separated from Kakashi when they heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

"Damn birds, I just woke up!" Naruto complained. Sakura smacked him in the head.

"BAKA!!! That's Kakashi-sempai!"

"Let's check it out", Sai gave an uninspired answer.

The 3 blasted into a clearing, and saw a horrifying sight. A man in white aand yellow robes and matching hat held his fist through a limp blue and green clad ninja. Kakashi wasn't moving. Sakura knew the moment she saw him he was dead. Naruto tried to rush into the clearing but Sai stood in his way.

"NO NARUTO, it too dangerous, that's the Raikage! The fucking Raikage!" Sai whispered, showing unusual emotion.

"We need to get the hell out of here", Sakura said calmly. She was doing a good job of hiding her shock, sadness, and rage.

So they did, they double timed it all the way to Konoha. The moment they stepped into Godaime's office, they knew something was wrong. Tsunade was weeping.

"What is it Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

"We're at war."

A look of understanding crossed the minds of team 7 So this was the way it was.

END FLASHBACK

After major engagements all across he fire country, it was apparent the war was going nowhere. It was a stalemate.

War did incredible things to Team 7, good and bad. First Sai was killed. Sasuke took his place on the team again once his psychiatric evaluation and training was over. Yamato was their new sensei. All were promoted to jounin to fill in gaps in the ranks.

Six months later Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were promoted to ANBU. There were no celebrations. Just mutual understanding. Thanks to a wooden mask, Naruto could finally roam the streets of Konoha with stares not of hatred, but respect. Almost a year of war had changed them all.

After several S-class missions, and the assassination of the grass countries daimyo, they joined Roots, and were redesignated team nine. Yamato didn't follow them, staying in regular ANBU. The stage was set for greatness or failure. Now all that was certain was bloodshed.


	2. Deah and Reunion!

Chapter 1.

Yumchimaka Kitsutena was taking a walk to the head. His Kumo headband was sticky against his forehead. He hated this war. The fire country was too god damn hot. A Chuunin approached him and saluted.

"Captain Yumchimaka, the Raikage requests your presence. "

"Oh for Kami's sake, I need to sh-"

The last thing he or the chunnin saw was a flash. Their heads feel to the ground.

'_Instant Death_', Naruto repeated in his mind.

"Sakura", he crackled over the radio.

"Hai"

"Circle around the left."

"Hai, Uzumaki taichou."

They used the utmost formalities during missions. Nothing less was expected of a 17 year old ANBU members in their prime.

"Sasuke, take the right flank."

"Hai, Naruto do- Uzumaki taichou"

Naruto smirked. It still didn't come easy for Sasuke. He couldn't blame him. Naruto and Sasuke both believed the only reason Naruto was captain was because he had mastered Hiraishin no Jutsu. Flying Thunder God was a beyond a hokage level technique, and Yondaime's own creation. As was Rasengan. And Naruto had taken that to a _second_ level and mastered it, farther than even its creator. Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken was most definitely his most destructive jutsu. Only a total idiot wouldn't see the connection. Even Naruto understood Yondaime was probably his father, but now was not the time to ponder upon these things. This was war.

"I'll take the middle"

The three moved, heading straight for an elaborate white tent with yellow stripes. Once they reached it, Sasuke incinerated it with Katon: Gogakyou no Jutso. A stunned Raikage was lounging one second and was sprawled on the floor, cut in half at the waist the next. Naruto took his yellow and white hat and donned it himself. A thought of revenge tainted his mind, but he quickly shoved it back. Kakashi was dead, this was just a mission.

In another split second the entire camp was leveled by a fleeing Naruto with a flying wind Rasengan shuriken. Team Nine rushed through the forest for several minutes until they saw a caravan with completely white clad ninja, down to their all white ANBU masks, armor, and even sandals.

"Captain Uzumaki of Konoha here to escort Princess Koyuki to our village", he reported to the white clad lieutenant.

"Understood taichou", the Snow ANBU replied.

"We'll be glad to have your help."

It was quite a scene to behold. Three completely black clad ANBU working together with four completely white clad ANBU. Also a quite intimidating sight to behold.

Naruto entered the carriage and gazed at the beautiful women that lay in front of him, if only for a split second. This was business.

"Ohayo Princess Fuun, me and my team will aid in escorting you to Konoha. Also I thought you might like this," He plopped the white and yellow hat on her silk hair, "a present from the Raikage." He winked, though she couldn't see it under the mask.

Her eyes widened for a completely different reason the captain thought.

"Remove your mask!" she shouted, earning a stare from the Snow ANBU and a chuckle from Sakura and Sasuke.

"I don't think that's necessa-"

"NOW!"

"Hai Kazahana-sama"

Naruto removed his mask, making Princess Koyuki blush slightly.

"You've grown, Naruto."

"I guess you could say that," he replied, smiling that golden smile he seemed to mesmerize girls with.

'Too bad he had to wear a mask,' the princess thought, 'he could probably defeat the Raikage with that smile alone.' Then she remembered whose head gear she was wearing at the moment.

"Thanks for the gift Naruto-kun, but I guess this means Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, and Sasuke-san are also outside.

She saw the sadness visible in his face and realized she had made a mistake.

"Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are outside," an emotional sigh escaped his lips, a major offense for a Roots member on a mission, but no one was looking, "Kakashi was killed last year by Yondaime Raikage-teme."

She gasped in shock, "Im sorry Naruto-kun".

"No need to apologize, there was nothing you could have done. Now with your permission Koyuki-sama, I'll return to my duties", he said, slipping back outside.

'How terrible", she thought sadly, cradling the white and yellow cloth in her hands.

'I guess I'll wear it as a symbol of victory, damn Raikage, serves the bastard right for hurting Naruto'.

"She still the same?" two voices beckoned.

"Yep, stunning as ever."

"Tell me about, I saw the Icha Icha Paradise mov-", Sasuke was cut off with a hard thwack to the head.

"PERVERT!" Sakura yelled a little too loudly.

'That is gonna cost you Sasuke.' Naruto thought evilly, 'No sex for you for a while'. But all of a sudden Naruto felt a little sad. Remembering how hurt he was when Sakura went back to her precious Sasuke always made him sad, but he learned to live with it. The two were in love, no matter how much Sasuke down played it. [A/N you have no idea how much that hurt to write, but it fits in with the story

'Lucky bastard'.

"G-Gomen" Sasuke managed to stutter.

"Damn right…"

For Konoha's elite, they sure were a lively bunch the foreign ANBU thought. Only light chuckling could be heard from the carriage.

When they finally reached Konoha, team nine escorted, well actually_ teleported_, Princess Kazahana Koyuki to the hokage's tower.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the accessory on Princess Koyuki's head, and glared at Naruto for an explanation.

"Sliced him in half, little slow though, took me one second exactly."

The Princess gaped in horror.

"Should have been one half", he muttered matter-of-factly.

'How powerful have you gotten, Naruto-kun?' she pondered.

'Pretty damn strong'

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!'

'A certain…_guest_ of mine can create a channel between to minds, essentially I can read your thoughts'

'I should have known', she laughed mentally.

'You epected less of me? Im deeply hurt'. He mentally smirked.

'Get the fuck out of my thoughts Uzumaki'

'Hai, Kazahana-_no baka_'

'NOW'

'Hai, Hai, no fun…' he "said", severing the connection.

Godaime watched the very slight twitched of emotions being displayed on the Snow official's and Naruto's faces while Sasuke was giving her the mission report. She knew exactly what was taking place, the same had been done to her, and it was damn annoying. What she didn't understand and alarmed her was why the _ex_-Raikage was only 5 miles from the Fire Country border. They must be planning a major offensive. This was serious.

As if on cue, Itachi and Kisame burst into her office. Sasuke twitched, eyes filled with fury. It was still hard for him to accept Itachi being on the same side as Konoha, and he planned to kill him as soon as the war was over. If it ever _was _over. But that was for another day.

"Godaime Tsunade-baba!"

'Damn you Naruto for giving them that nickname'

"We have urgent information! Our intelligence contacts (read spies) have determined a force numbering 5000-6000 Lightning, and Sound nin as well as 11,000-15,000 drafted and armed civilians are about five miles off the fire country border. This is bad!"

"Shit."

"So that's why the Raikage was so close to the border", Naruto stated the obvious.

"Seems you finally abandoned that clueless mask too Naruto.' Kazahana thought.

'Damn right, I don't need it anymore, I'm finally being accepted by some people.'

'That's gre- the fuck! Read my thoughts one more time and I'll give you a nut shot to remember asshole!'

'HAI!' Naruto thought, obviously fearing for his genitalia.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Tsunade screamed.

"In any case, we need to gather all our forces, even spies, assasins, agents, undercover operatives, _everyone._"

"Even undercover operatives? Wouldn't that be dangerous for them?" Naruto asked. He knew all of them, not many ANBU were willing to risk it for double pay. Not to mention they were part of Roots sister division "Burrow".

"By the time their absence is noticed, they should be in Konoha. Secondly, gather all citizens over sixteen, even women, and instruct them to report to the Ninja academy. They will be relayed the information I tell the instructors after _you_ tell them to gather here. Once all our nin are gathered, instruct them to gather in front of the tower. Understood?"

"Hai!" five voices answered back.

"I'll take you back to your place, Kazahana-hime-chan", Naruto told the woman.

"Sounds good."

"We'll be going now", Sakura said, grasping Sasuke's arm. All she got was a "Hn" in reply.

Princess Koyuki was the only one to notice Naruto slight cringe as they walked out the door arm in arm.

"Lets go Naruto."

"Hai", he replied in a slightly flat voice.

The two walked out of the Hokage tower and started their walk towards the Snow Country embassy. The princess noticed Naruto was staring into space, so she intertwined her fingers in his and grabbed his hand. She saw him blush madly and smiled.

"I-I don't really get to talk to many women anymore…"

"What, after Sakura hooked up with Sasuke?"

"Yeh", he said, obviously pained.

"I cant believe I actually said that, the last time I saw you, the top of your head barely reached my breasts!"

Naruto blushed again.

"Maybe it was better that way", he grinned.

THWACK

"OW! No offense!"

"Damn right you pervert"

"Anyway, lets grab some food, you must be starving"

"Sounds great."

So, the two headed to our favorite little ramen stand for some grub.

As the two were walking towards their destination, Princess Koyuki noticed many villagers glaring at Naruto and her. Naruto noticed it too and told her it was nothing.

'Why would they stare that way at Naruto? They look at him like he's a demon!'

When the two finally reached Ichiraku Ramen stand, Kazahana was surprised. She'd never had ramen, Snow was too far away from grass, and crops were not easily or safely transported to her country.

"Hey! What's up Naruto! What'll it be today?" shouted old man Ichiraku from inside the kitchen.

"Two bowls of miso ramen old man"

"That's it? You sick or something?"

"No, I have a guest. I figure I'll use some manners for at least one bowl."

"Ha! Where you gonna pull those manners out from? Your ass? Hehehehe."

"It's a _lady _friend baba."

"Oh shit, I understand, you finally got a girl," Ichiraku popped his head out from the curtains in the kitchen, "and a pretty little thing at that! Who would ever of guessed!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! I personally find myself a very attractive young man. And she's not my girlfriend, she's the princess of the Snow Country for kami's sake!" he said, raising his chin.

"Yeah right! Not in a million years would you have a princess as a girlfriend!"

"WE"RE NOT TOGETHER!" two voices shouted back. Both were as red as tomatoes.

"Yeah whatever…"

After a couple minutes, a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the kitchen, with two bowls of ramen, and froze up.

"Hi Ayame-chan!"

"Yo Naruto, I see you finally got a girl." She replied, downcast.

"No, she's a visitor from Snow, we're not a couple…"

Ayame's expression seemed to light up a bit, "Oh oh, I should of known it was something like that, just friends right?"

"Just friends"

Kazahana's eyes seemed to dim.

"In fact, why don't you sit down and have some grub with us?"

The princess glared daggers at Ayame.

"N-No thanks Naruto, I gotta work."

Naruto glanced around the stand. They were the only customers in the small shack

"You su-" she was already gone. 'Whatever' he thought and proceeded to dig into his food.

In between marveling at how fast Naruto could eat twenty bowls of ramen, Princess Koyuki was regretting staring the poor ramen girl down.

'That was a pretty bitchy thing to do Koyuki-_hime_ she thought idly 'you don't even like Naruto…do you?'

She wasn't sure. Instead she just shrugged and continued to sip her ramen slowly, very lady-like. Naruto just plowed through almost 25 bowls.

"Aah, that was good", he said in obvious pleasure.

Kazahana had barely finished one bowl.

"Let's get out of here Naruto"

"Ok, were you want to go now?"

"There any good night clubs around here?"

"Yeh, why?"

"Why don't you show me how well you can dance!" she said excitedly.

"M-Matte!" he said, before being dragged of to the nearest club.

They found a little club call Echo and ordered up several drinks. After getting a little tipsy, Kazahana decided to drag Naruto to the dance floor. She wondered how he could stay completely sober, even after six shots of hard liquor. Then again she didn't know he was the home of a ten-thousand year old demon fox, but that's another story entirely.

Perhaps it was the drinks, or her feeling of warm at being scrunched up against Naruto's chest in the crowded night club, but she danced a bit more risqué than was expected of the nobility of a small country. She wouldn't remember in the morning any way, so who gave a shit? Naruto on the other hand remembered it fondly.

'Where did someone such as your highness learn to dance like this?" he said to female figure embracing him tightly.

"In the g-grass nountry caruto, I went to schoooool theyer".

'I bet you did a lot more than study' he thought.

"Well that's great and all, but I should take you back to your embassy now".

"O-Ok Naruto. Just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like it?"

'There is no correct way to answer this question,' He thought helplessly, 'might as well tell the truth!'

He smiled gleefully, "I liked it a _lot_ Koyuki-chan"

She smiled lopsidedly back "I'm glad, handsome".

'She must be totally wasted'

His thoughts were cut short when he reached the white building known as the Snow Ambassadorial Mission to Konoha.

"Well we're he-"

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm and wet that tasted like peppermints hit his lips full force. The feeling then shifed to his neck, then shoulders.

'Is this heaven?'

"Thanks for dancing with me Naruto", his partner said, pulling back.

"Y-Yeh, see ya tomorrow Kazahana-chan"

"Hai"

'Wow, I shouldn't have et her hit the tequila.' was his only thought as he walked back to his apartment.

The next morning he reported to the Hokage's tower, watching with interest the huge crowd of heavily armed ninja outside.

"Ohayo Baa-chan"

A vein in twitched in her forehead, but her rage was soon replaced by hysterical laughter.

"What on earth did you do last night Naruto?" she said, clutching her said, laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself," she shifted her desk mirror to face Naruto.

"NANE!!!" could be heard throughout the entire tower.

'Damn Naruto, so loud' Sakura ad Sasuke both thought in the hallway outside.

"I thought I finally got rid of my acne!"

"That's not acne baka"

'WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THEN? Am I poisoned?"

"Those are called hickies Naruto," she said, "which brings me back to my original question, what did you dolast night?"

"Well, first I ate with Kazahana-chan, then we went clubbing, then I dropped her off an-"

He stopped, remembering what happened.

"Then what happened?"

"N-Nothing."

'What happened?" she stated firmly.

"Well I kind of dropped her off, and she kind of, um, kissed me, and then she went my neck and shoulders, and um, then I left. She was totally plastered though baa-chan"

"I see"

'Good job Naruto, now lets see how long it takes you too realize what those kisses really meant'.

Just then, Sakura and Sasuke busted through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Yo Naruto, we got your gear", Sasuke said, throwing a black bundle at Naruto's feet.

When he turned around to pick it up, the couple exploded in laughter.

"Are, are those hickies Naruto?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Shut up"

"Seriously Naruto, who would kiss your sorry ass?" Sasuke smart mouthed.

"I sure wouldn't" Sakura cut in.

"DIE!"

Naruto through a hiraishin kunai between the two, resulting in an "Oh shit" from both. In a split second, a hole was ripped through time and space dragging along anything in front of the rift with it, all the way to the kunai. The result was two ANBU ninja being held on a wall by Naruto.

"If you want to know so bad, the Princess of the Snow country would, more than once I do say, so shut up both of you, before I pull rank on _your_ sorry asses", he whispered into both of their ears.

"H-Hai"

'Amazing', Tsunade thought. Hiraishin was numbing to watch, it was only her second time seeing Naruto perform it. Her first time had been watching a twenty-five year old Yondaime hokage use it to reach the front of a Konoha battle line twenty years ago and proceed to decimate the Rock countries entire shinobi force. It was a massacre.

'Such insane power should be against the laws of man-kind'. She thought. ' But you're even stronger than Yondaime, I know that much. Just _how much _stronger are you than him Naruto? It scares me, I don't want to lose you to some insane jutsu you have.'

"Neh, Hokage-sama, what's our mission today", a masked Naruto asked.

'He's a completely different person under that mask. He's such an amazing kid, I'm glad he's on our side.'

"Assasination".

Sasuke smirked, "My favorite".

Naruto and Sakura groaned, 'Great, another boring mission. Can't we get a damn E-class free fire operation. In and out in one day. This could take a couple days, maybe a week.'

"What's our target, Hokage-sama?"

"Daimyo Nishi Yoruko, of the Rock country. His approximate location is halfway across the old Rice Express trading route, heading east. Estimated mission length is six days, no limits, take whatever you want, use whatever methods you judge necessary. Get it done clean, and come back in one piece. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Naruto replied. He could feel the adrenaline building up in his system. This was gonna be hard. Usually assassination missions were easy, but daimyos were heavily guarded, and they would be over 50 miles behind enemy lines if anything went wrong. Already he was drawing up a plan in his mind. They would strike at night. Dispatch the guards with senbon needles, slip in the tent, quick slash to jugular, and out again. Then double time it to Suna. Simple in and out.

The three operatives first stop was one of Konoha's five armories, each holding more swords, kunai, flails, maces, explosive tags, hoods, masks, cloaks, camouflage, and footwear then you could count.

Team nine equipped themselves with their standard garb, but also packed senbon needles, explosive tags, smoke bombs, poison bombs, soldier pills, stolen pairs of Rock Jounin uniforms (incase they had to go undercover). Finally they sealed the uniforms in scrolls and covered themselves in heavy duty black cloaks. To say they looked menacing to Konohas civilians in the streets was an understatement. Black ANBU masks symbolized the (as the media called them) "heartless murderers" in ANBU's secret Roots and Borrow divisions. These were the true warriors.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N **God that took forever to write. Hope you all like it even if I'm not getting any reviews (how do you get people to read your stories anyway?!)

Next chapter will wrap up our pre battle scenarios, and Chapter 3 will start the big fight for Konoha. After that battle, I have a finisher planned, but that's a little bit too far out to tell you now 


	3. Ghost of the Sound: Sasuke's new power

Chapter 2: FUBAR

Team 9 ran to the border between the Fire country and Earth country, and crossed cautiously until the were a good 10 miles from the trade route, almost forty miles behind enemy lines. The trip took them a day. From there they double timed it all the way to the road, and started searching for the Daimyo's elaborate caravan.

Naruto was walking slowly, with Sakura fifty meters to his left and Sasuke to his right, when he heard mumbling coming from in front of him.

"Taichou, twenty meters up front", Sasuke reported over the radio.

"I hear em, let's check it out, take the flanks."

"Hai", two voices reported back.

When the mumbling was close enough to hear, Sakura could also see four Rock nin sitting around a pile of grass, doing what most inexperienced ninja do. Start a fire at night time.

"Four targets, low rank", she whispered.

"Affirmative"

The three were closing in on the group, and started picking up on parts of the young ninja's conversation.

"…yeh! Seriously, that guy's insanely powerful..."

"He shouldn't even be here, he's from Oto for christ's sake, he practically lives on the other side of the world."

"He is powerful though, as expected of a jounin of that wild village."

" Yeh yeh, but the guy freaks me out"

"Doesn't everyone from Oto?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm more afraid of the Konoha's ANBU, they got some dark shit going on in there"

"Like what?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but rumors are there's two special units, one that specializes in assassination and hush hush ops, and the other one no one knows about. They're all crazy I swear, and I also hear they wear all black. Right down to their masks. Those guys give me nightmares."

"Yeh, tell me about it", a pretty, Fire accented voice repeated from behind them.

The four had half a second to wet their pants at the sight of the black clad poltergeist in front of them before they were dispatched by Sasuke and Naruto who were behind them, underground.

"Too easy, I bet they weren't even jounin", Sakura stated.

"Well, that just tells how safe the Daimyo thinks he is out here, guarding himself with chuunin and genin", Sasuke replied.

"It's troubling they knew about our division, that shouldn't be possible."

"Well, it is war, rumors go flying like bee's on honey."

"True. Well, lets get back to work, half-speed north-east until we meet the road."

"Hai!"

And on that note they disappeared into the night once again.

After another hour of mindlessly trudging through heavy undergrowth, Sasuke spotted the road.

"I see it, thirty meters to the north."

"Understood, Sakura, Sasuke, move to the other side of the road, move with it to the east, full speed, keep pace with me. If you spot the caravan, notify me immediately."

"Sounds good."

After _another_ hour of mindless trudging, Naruto spotted a small light coming from an elegant-looking window 100 meters up the road.

'That's gotta be him, only a daimyo could afford a carriage like that.'

Almost as if on cue, Sasuke reported the same from across the road, only he read 80 meters up the road.

"Damn it Sasuke, I said keep my pace, fall back 20 meters and hold."

"Roger."

"Alright, listen up, Sakura, you'll kill the two horses pulling the carriage while Sasuke and I dispatch the security party. Then I'll take him out."

"Hai Taichou."

"Get it done."

Thirty seconds later 3 jounin, 9 genin, and 2 horses lay face down in red mud. Naruto ripped open the buggy's door and stabbed the elaborately dressed Daimyo in the throat. As he shifted to gut the Sound jounin sitting opposite the daimyo, he froze, and his blood went cold.

"I see you finally arrived. I've been wanting to observe "Roots" for awhile now. I must say I'm disappointed. I could hear you when you killed those 4 chuunin."

"Orochimaru!"

"I see you remember me, Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, get the hell out of here! Double time it to Suna NOW!"

"What the f-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, we'll be waiting for you Naruto", Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Sakura sped off into the tree line, where they spun around, hid their chakra signature, and crouched. They wouldn't abandon their captain so easily.

"I might have failed last time, but this time you're dead!" 'Big words Naruto, you cant beat this guy, just stall him long enough to let the others escape'

"Ne, big words Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid you'll be in my laboratory in a couple hours. This was quite unexpected to met you here of al places. I have _special_ plans for."

Sakura thought she would be sick to her stomach.

Without another word, Naruto through an intentionally bad kunai at his opponents hand, which Oro grabbed, ready to throw back. Before he could, Naruto was gone, and his hand felt a hundred times heavier.

"What th-"

SMACK

Orochimaru's head caved in, spewing brain matter and blood everywhere.

"That was too easy"

Suddenly, a figure stepped up behind Naruto and stabbed him through the chest with a glowing blue blade.

"Indeed, too easy Naruto."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, rushing out from the tree line, throwing punches and kicks, sharingan glowing at full power.

'Oh my god, Naruto's dead!' Sakura thought.

She attempted to help Sasuke, but he stopped her and threw her back.

"Don't Sakura! You'll only be in the way! Get to Suna ASAP!"

No matter how hard it was to stomach, she agreed. She didn't have a chance in hell of beating Orochimaru.

"Understood."

"Nice to see you again Sasuke", Orochimaru spoke in his sly voice.

"Fuck you".

Sasuke charged Orochimaru, Raikiri blazing. Oro parried easily, stabbing Sasuke in the throat. Two hands sprouted out of the ground, grabbing Orochimaru's ankles, slicing his tendons in the process. The sannin screamed in pain, his eyes filled with fury.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DIE!"

Orochimaru ran at Sasuke full speed, and slammed his fist into the ANBU's chest, startling him. Sasuke then threw a kunai at Oro's face, only to be slammed into the ground hard.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the old man shouted.

A ten foot long snake formed in mid air, landing on Sasuke, wrapping around him in the process.

"Now die peacefully like your friend over there!"

The last thing Sasuke saw was a glowing blue blade coming at his eyes before he fell unconscious. Suddenly there was a huge black explosion, and one fighter ceased to exist.

Sasuke was standing in a battle stance, both hands raised in front of his steaming mouth. His eyes glowed red.

"Amaterasu", he hummed.

The only evidence Orochimaru had ever walked the Earth was a puff of smoke and a smoking carcass.

Suddenly, Sasuke regained control of his body and walked over to his fallen friend.

"Naruto?"

No answer came back from the cold body.

"Naruto?!"

Still no answer.

"NARUTO!" he wailed in anguish. He even shed a tear.

**-Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape-**

"Why is it getting so dark, Kyuubi-teme?"

"You're chakra pathway to you heart has been severed, I can't help you."

"Kuso."

"Indeed, kit."

"Well, it's been an interesting ride Kyuubi."

"Indeed."

"Farewell…"

His mind went dark.

Drop. Drop. Drop.

"The hell is that kit?"

"You tell me Kistune-baka."

"Seems like your friend Sasu-"

An explosion of light sent Naruto back into his body.

**-Back in the real world-**

"S-Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto?"

"Hai, hai, stop crying all over my face, tears don't exactly taste good."

Then Sasuke did something unexpected. He hugged Naruto. A sincere hug.

"Thank god, I thought we'd lost you."

"Like that could happen…now get off me you fairy."

Then Naruto noticed something different about his best friend.

"Sasuke, your eyes…"

"What about them?" He pulled out a signaling mirror from his pack and looked at himself. The black sharingan dots in his eyes were connected in a ring, with three wavy spikes coming from the center.

"They're different. Scary. It looks like-"

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sakura was crying endlessly. She had lost them both. Her childhood friends. Her sweetheart. Her team members. Now they were dead.

She heard a pounding on her hotel room door.

"Sakura-san, there're some people here to see you", Temari said from behind the door.

"Tell them to come back later!" she wailed.

"It's important."

"No! I cant see anyone right now!"

CRASH

"I told you its important!" Temari was standing in the door post, holding a certain blond idiot and raven haired killer.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" she screamed, glomping them both.

"How? How are you still alive?"

"The teme saved me"

"And these," he said, pointing at his eyes, "saved me".

Sakura stared in awe.

"Mangekyou?"

"Hai"

"How, I thought your best friend had to be dead!"

Naruto raised his hand.

"I was for a couple minutes."

She gasped, then hugged him.

"Thank god you're ok."

"Yeh, yeh, I wouldn't die that easily."

"I know", she whispered in his ear.

"Well, sorry to break up this tender moment, but you need to get out of Suna before there someone finds out you're here. Three unmarked ninja taking up residence in Suna for several days would raise questions, and I don't think you want any attention", Temari stated.

"Sharp as ever Temari"

The Kazekage's sister flushed.

"Th-Thanks Naruto".

"Ok guys, let's get out of here. Double time all the way to the Fire border."

"Hai, Uzumaki Taichou!"

"Bye Sabaku-san, tell Gaara I said hello", Naruto shouted back to her as the raced out of the small hotel window.

"Be safe!" she shouted back.

And like that they were gone again.

"GOD DAM N INSOLENT CIVILIAN! YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE ARMED FORCES OF HI NO KUNI! WHAT THAT MEANS IS YOU CALL ME IRUKA-SENSEI AND YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU!"

"But-" the rowdy civilian started.

"Enough!" he shouted, backhanding him.

"Let this fool serve as an example of what kind of times we are in. This is war! There is no place for insolence. There is no _time_ for objections. And there is _no time_ for stupidity!"

The two-hundred civilians assigned to were visibly shaken.

"Now get off your sorry asses and grab five kunai and five shuriken and walk to the firing line!"

They did so.

"Form lines of twenty!"

They formed.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!"

10 kunai hit wooden targets.

"Next!"

And so his afternoon repeated. No matter how much he hated it, Iruka knew he had probably the most important of any ninja in Konohagakure. Day in and day out he trained civilians from all across the Fire country how to throw shuriken and kunai, swing swords, throw spears, and outfit themselves in armor. And he was only a chuunin. Oh the irony.

Even though most civilians were kind and willing participants, he still gave them the cold shoulder.

'Most of them will be dead by the end of the month.' He thought sadly.

They'd trained nearly fifteen-thousand civilians in the last two days thanks to time altering genjutsu. And there were still fifty-thousand left. Despite the numerical superiority of Hi no Kuni, their enemies had probably been training their civilians for a year. They had two weeks.

'What a mess' Iruka thought.

Meanwhile, three very tired special forces operatives were speeding to the Hokage's tower.

"Ah, its nice to be back", Naruto said.

"True that", Sasuke replied.

"Amen!" the only female team member said, "Now I can finally take a shower…hopefully not alone."

She stared at Sasuke. He just groaned. Naruto wasn't sure what to feel.

'Normally I'd go into "feel sorry for yourself" mode, but I'm not sure anymore.'

"Anyways, you guys can go, I'll make the mission report."

Sakura squealed.

"Thanks Naruto!" she said, turning to Sasuke. "Now how about that shower?"

"Hn"

(A/N once again, painful to write)

­­­­

­"Ah, Naruto you're back! How was the mission?"

"To be honest Tsunade-baba, it was totally fubar"

Her eyes narrowed, suddenly seeing his cuts and scrapes.

"What happened?"

"A certain snake loving sannin just happened to be with the daimyo."

She inhaled.

"How did you escape?"

"Escape? Sasuke killed him. That's actually another story."

"Killed him? How?"

"With Mangekyou Sharingan. I was dead for about three minutes, and in that time he was almost killed, but burned the fucker down to his ass hairs with Amaterasu. Seems me being dead and him almost dying awakened the fourth level."

"No way…"

"Yes way, he's dead, burned to hell and back."

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she knew Naruto was right. She couldn't feel Orochimaru's chakra signature, and she had a severe migraine the night before.

'Damn Orochimaru, why'd we have to be so close in the past…"

She sighed.

"You're right Naruto, I can't feel him anymore."

"I'm not sorry, the bastard took Sasuke, I hope you can forget about him. I'll take my leave now Hokage-sama."

"Go ahead, E-class mission accomplished."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As part of his after mission ritual, Naruto immediately teleported to Ichiraku ramen. He convinced old man Ichiraku to let him keep a hiraishin kunai inside the kitchen. He often thought of using it to secretly see Ayame, but she'd shown no interest in him, and he didn't want to bite the hand that fed him. Especially after they had been so nice to him.

He was surprised to find Princess Koyuki slurping up noodles like a mad man when he lifted the flap of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ohayo Koyuki-chan."

She stopped mid-slurp, swallowed, and glomped Naruto.

"I missed you so much! Where the hell were you?"

"On a mission."

"Where?"

"That's classified."

"I see, sorry for the overreaction."

"No problem, between running away from a train with you on my back, and making out on your front stoop I'm getting used to you being on my back."

She blushed.

'Seems she remembered', he thought.

"Yeh, about tha-"

She was cut off when Naruto landed another one on her lips.

"How about we sit down for a while and talk? I thought about you the whole time I was away."

She nodded eagerly.

"But first I gotta eat!"

She laughed at his antics.

"Naruto, you lovable idiot", she said shaking her head.

After an hour at Ichiraku Ramen, the, now official, couple took a stroll in Kenyu Park and sat against a tree.

"This is nice", Kazahana said, resting the back of her head on Naruto's chest.

"Yeh, I could get used to this."

"So, Naruto, whatcha doin tonight."

"Nothing much."

'What cha think about hittin the clubs again?"

"Sounds great!"

She looked at her watch, it read six o'clock.

"Okay, pick me up at seven, this ungrateful princess is gonna go get dressed up."

Naruto groaned.

"Fine, but can we just stay like this for a little longer?"

"Fine."

They stayed at the tree for another twenty minutes.

Later that night, they hit Echo up again and drank only sake. Naruto didn't want a repeat of two weeks earlier. He wanted the kisses to be sincere this time.

As the two started to dance for the second time, Naruto saw a tuft of pink hair laying directly in front of a mop pf raven hair.

'Fuck, at a time like this.'

Kazahana caught his gaze, and spotted the couple several yards away.

"C'mon Naruto, let's get out of here…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeh."

"Thanks."

As Naruto and Kazahana stood on the embassy porch kissing, the princess muttered a short sentence.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said, come inside, I need to show you something."

"Oh, okay, that's fine with me."

Koyuki led Naruto to her room, and took him inside.

"Wow, this is your room?"

"Hai."

The huge quarters occupied the entire top floor of the embassy, and had its own sitting room and kitchen. The floors were solid teak, and all kinds of ornate decorations and appliances filled up the huge room.

"This is worth more than my block!"

"Yeh, Snow takes care of its royalty."

"I see that, but what did you want to show me?"

"Hold on, I'll get it," She said, and slipped into her bathroom.

"Something about this doesn't seem right…" Naruto started to think as Princess Koyuki came out of the bathroom in a silk robe.

"That's what you wanted to show me? It's a nice robe and all, but couldn't it have waited till anot-"

He stopped mid sentence as she slipped the robe off her slight shoulders and let it fall to her ankles.

"Ah, aah! You're robe slipped of Kazahana-" she put her bony fingers over hus mouth to silence him.

"No Naruto, this is what I wanted to show you."

"I don't get it, why would you-"

Without another word she grabbed him and pulled him into bed with her.

"Do you get it now?"

He nodded.

The next morning, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower, meeting up with Sakura and Sasuke along the way.

"You seem in high spirits today dobe, what happened to you all of a sudden?"

"None of your business."

Sakura was already starting to form a theory in her head.

"Where did you sleep last night Naruto-_kun_?" she said teasingly.

"None of your damn business."

"Are you sure it wasn't with Koyuki-hime?"

Naruto flushed.

"I said it's none of your damn business! Lets just go to the tower and get our assignment."

"Fine, fine. No fun anymore Naruto, I swear…"

"We're not exactly in the best of times."

"True that", they heard Sasuke mumble.

**A/N **next chapter we'll finally get into the battle for Konoha. Please review, I know its not top notch cause it's my first story, but show some love! 


	4. Update

After receiving several emails for reviews of this story, I felt obligated to let everyone know I'm not continuing this story. School and work don't allow me enough time to write, but anybody who has the drive or will to expand upon (or rewrite) this story may do so.


End file.
